the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journals Of Zevin Nexus: Destiny's Tide Rising (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
Stories Exile On Felucia '''After his time in the Resistance and learns that his Wife Zoe is presumed dead, Zevin knowing his one year old child Syalia is safe with his friends Eagle, and Besany Tay'haai, he learns of a new path On Felucia where he guards a Secret Child who would turn out to be one of the most powerful Force User yet.''' Family War '''With The Daughter of Ayla War with her Father safe on Chandril, Zev does as General Leia Organa urged him to do, create a Jedi Academy starting with his allies, but when a Old Trail long thought lost reappears Zevin follows desperately''' '''to see where the trail will lead him finds a new Enemy threating to destroy the Academy before it even starts.''' Zevin disengaged the Hyperdrive of the Retaliation above the secret world of Heren, T5 trilled softly as he arrived next to Zevin who was sat in the pilot seat of the Retaliation but didn't respond as he remembered his last time he had left Heren his wife had been with him and so had his baby son Corr, now but both where thought dead, Zev felt a single tear break away from his eye as he saw ghosts of friends and family float by him in his memory. Zevin was pulled back to the present when he heard his comlink buzz on the ships console, He activated it and a typical Herenii appeared asking for confirmation codes for the Retaliation, Zev sent them and then he was told to head to the Royal Palace Hanger, He descended and then he landed the Retaliation in the hanger, and exited the cockpit with T5 on his heels and then walked down the exit ramp to find a group had arrived waiting for him, Eagle and Besany where the first with Syalia in Eagle's arms who's eyes lit up when she saw Zev and struggled out of Eagle's arms then ran to him, Zev grinned at his daughter and scooped her up quickly and hugged her. Zevin noticed how big she had grow in the three years since he had saw her when she was only a one year old, Zev immediately felt guilt at missing out on those years of her life and then he noticed Syalia just holding onto Zev afraid that if she let go he would leave again. Zevin placed her down and kneeled looking her in the eyes and said "Syalia I love you, I promise never to be away for that long again sweetie." Syalia grinned again and just hugged him. Eagle and Besany then hugged Zev after Syalia was done and then Zev saw Kyl and Victorya, Clobber and Kayla, Jerek Hawk, Swookaka,HK, Rex, Thomas and Delara, and other old comrades gathered around him and said they where glad to see him once again and said they where sorry about Zoe and Corr. Soon Queen of Heren Andricka Bowman arrived with Hannah Anubis, Kalin and Halley Kon-Krimmet and they greeted Zevin. Zev spoke after glancing around at his many friends after Syalia had been escorted by HK and Besany back to there room "I know many of you think I left to escape from my guilt over Corr and for the first year that was true, after that I was reminded by a friend that I still had a purpose in the Galaxy so I talked to Hannah she told me to head to Felucia to guard over a child who was extremely powerful in the Force, now she is safe but My work is need here once more, I felt the Force tell me it was time to start what both Princess Leia and Tyler told to me do: start a New Jedi Order." There was a pause as they considered it. Zev sensed some like Hienz and Jerek where still resentful towards Zev but others like Kyl, Thomas, Swookaka, and Eagle where just glad to have their friend back. Halley was the first one to break the silence and say "I agree with Zev, If we don't train the new generation of Force Sensitives then The First Order will and we don't need anymore dark siders in the galaxy." TBC Forming a New Order The Imperial Remant The Prodigal Son Attack On the Wayland Station=